


A Spark that Lights the Flame

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: For the last few months Duke and Marley have been training together for the Pokémon Master's League. But one night when Marley comes to his room a spark is lit in both of them. Could this spark lead the two to become something more than friends?





	A Spark that Lights the Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

AN: I have started playing the Pokemon mobile game Pokemon Masters and after seeing the interactions with Marley I can’t help but write a short one shot. I hope you the readers enjoy it.

A Spark that Lights the Flame  
Duke was awakened from his bed in the Pokemon Center by a soft knocking at his door. Yawning he tried to comb his silver colored hair but failed. He opened the door and his red eyes widened in surprise when he saw Marley standing in the doorway.  
“Is everything okay Marley?” He asked. The girl simply walked pasted him and sat down on his bed. Duke simply sat down next to her.  
“I couldn’t sleep. I guess I’m a little nervous for the battles tomorrow. But talking to you always helps to calm me down.” The girl replied.  
Duke rubbed his neck in embarrassment, “Thanks that mean a lot Marley. But don’t worry we’ll be fine. Plus tomorrow is training only.” He finished with a smile  
The girl gave a smile as well before she closed her eyes and snuggled into the bed and was soon fast asleep. Duke started to say something but stopped and crawled into the opposite side of the bed and began to go back to sleep. But just as he began to drift off he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.  
“Warm” Marley mumbled in her sleep snuggling deeper in Duke’s back.  
The boy froze for a moment but then relaxed and soon he too was fast asleep.  
The next morning Duke was woken up by the sound of running water. He got up and looked next to him and saw that Marley was gone.  
“Duke?” The girl’s voice asked from the bathroom.  
“Yeah Marley?” Duke asked  
“It seems I forget to bring an extra pair of clothes would it be okay if I borrowed yours until I could get back to my room?” Marley asked  
Duke froze and his face became red, “S-S-Sure”  
The boy quickly ran to his dresser and brought out a blue shirt with a poke ball and a pair of blue boxers. He opened the door and threw the clothes on the counter before quickly closing the door. A few minutes later Marley walked out dressed in Duke’s clothes and her usually styled hair black hair was instead flowing down her back.  
Duke stared at the girl for what felt like minutes. “You look nice. I have got to get ready.” The boy didn’t see the girl’s cheeks become red because he was to preoccupied grabbing a random shirt and underwear.  
As Duke took his turn to shower Marley looked around the room and noticed that Duke’s hat was on the dresser. She picked it up and placed it on her head. As she turned to the mirror she did a few victory poses that she remembered Duke doing when there team won a battle.  
But she was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Without really thinking about it Marley went and opened it to show Brock at the door.  
The rock user stood stunned for a moment, “Duke?”  
“He’s taking a shower. What’s wrong Brock?” The girl asked.  
The man shook his head to get over the girl’s attire. “Nothing I just wanted to check to see Duke was awake and was coming to breakfast.”  
“We’ll be down in a few minutes.” Marley replied  
“See ya.” Brock said leaving.  
“Bye” The girl said as she closed the door.  
At the same time Duke came out fully dressed. “Who was that?”  
“Brock, he just wanted to make sure that you’d be a breakfast.”  
“Oh yeah I better head down. You can keep the clothes by the way.”  
“Not that there your clothes aren’t comfy, but I like my own outfit better so I’m going to stop at my room first to change. Maybe I’ll use your clothes as pajamas.” Marley said with a smile as she headed toward her room.  
As Duke made his way to get breakfast he was grabbed by Brock and Misty.  
“Hey guys is everything okay?”  
The two older trainers looked at each other.  
Misty started to speak, “Duke did anything happen last night?”  
“Do you mean with Marely?”  
Both trainers nodded.  
“See couldn’t sleep so she came into my room and we talked for a few minutes before she fell asleep.”  
Brock took the reins now, “Okay but why was she wearing your clothes?”  
“She forgot an extra pair from her room. In fact she’s changing into her regular outfit right now. Here she is now.” Duke said pointing out said girl with her Arcanine. Said girl sent Duke a smile and wave that Duke returned. “Now can you guys stop being weird and let me eat breakfast we have some intense training to do today.” Again both older trainers nodded to each other as they left.

The sun was setting as Duke and his Pikachu reached the top of a hill. The day had gone well with him and rest of him team training for the Master’s League in a few months’ time. As he and Pikachu laid down in the grass a large shadow blocked out the sun.  
“Is it okay if Arcanine and I join you?” Marely asked  
“Of course it is.” Duke replied  
Soon the two trainers were lying next to each other in the grass. While there Pokemon were a few feet away.  
“What happened with Brock and Misty during breakfast?” Marely asked  
“I don’t know there were acting weird. There questions were about you. I think they found it odd that you came into my room and that I gave you clothes. But that’s what friends do for each other right?” Duke said smiling  
“Yeah friends” Marely said her voice sounding the tiniest bit sad.  
“What’s wrong Marely?”  
The girl looked conflicted for a few moments, “I had another reason for coming into your room last night. “ The girl took a deep breath. “I was worried about training but the truth is ever since you and I have gotten to know each other I get this feeling in my chest when I see you, this feeling it feels good and makes me happy, and last night I needed to be happy. I want to more than friends Duke” Marely confessed.  
Duke stared at the girl for a moment before smiling, “Marely I want that too, but with the Master’s League and everything I don’t have time for a relationship.”  
“But after?” She asked  
Duke smiled as he took her hand in his, “After the League I’m all yours.”  
Giving the boy I small smile she cuddled into his embrace and two stayed on top of the hill as the sunset. 

Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. 

:


End file.
